thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Timeline
Where did this information come from? Fish Preferred (talk) 20:17, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'm pulling the info off the plaques, and newspapers, and letters where applicable.Baggins (talk) ::These should eventually have links to the articles the info came from.--Sxerks (talk) 21:15, March 1, 2014 (UTC) NR - Northcrest Rule? BR - Bresling Rule? Isteres (talk) 14:32, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah yes, thank you! I was trying to figure out what those meant! The "y" must be 'year'.Baggins (talk) 14:33, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok, Mechanist in 435-6. But what about Garrett? He lives 400|800 years? Isteres (talk) 16:15, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :Some of us are figuring, that either there is more than one Garret (ancestors, or 'Dread Pirate Roberts'), or alternatively history may have occurred differently without Garret involved. Also note that 'NuGarret' never lost his eye, so he's not the same as 'OlGarett'.Baggins (talk) 16:40, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :One has to assume Basso is a different Basso as well.Baggins (talk) 16:41, March 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Of course that's not to say that being the last "Keeper" and being in control of the Final Glyph couldn't keep you alive, regenerate lost limbs ('eyes'), or who knows what else... But this Garrett doesn't seem to know anything about the old events. Keepers appear to be mystery to him? Although his initial reference to 'men in hoods' during Northridge's ritual are "bad news" is a bit odd unless he has had experience in the past with hooded religions (unless he's ironically referring to himself).Baggins (talk) 16:42, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm waiting for the sequels to introduce NuTrickster, NuKarras, and NuHag...LOL.Baggins (talk) 16:46, March 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Well another interesting bit, if you read the note on the Ancient Figurine it mentions that it has a 'strangely familiar aspect', which would suggest he remembers the Keepers somehow, maybe in another life? Is this a reincarnated Garrett?Baggins (talk) 04:13, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Bresling was correct You were right, its definitely Bresling, this is confirmed in the companion app. The app introduces a number of other issues, such that Northcrests dynasty appears to be split at least once, with House Marlham in between (explaining that Great Tempest/Great Storm date). It becomes even more unclear when Ulysses first ruled. Was it during a split between two periods of Bresling? Or was Old Garret nearly 117 (age 30 + 87 years) when Great Riots occurred (which appears to be a good breakoff point when Bresling may have ended, and Northcrests took over) Also it seems clear from the companion app that all ten Northcrests tried to restrict religion and worship of the old gods. But only three outright tried to ban it.Baggins (talk) 18:00, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Other wiki There's way too much stuff from the original series in here, only references from the current game should be used. For anything else just direct to the other timeline on the other wiki.--Sxerks (talk) 20:15, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::You know what... I've gone through the new game, the old game, and the bonus app. It's quite clear that this series is set in one universe. It's highly schizophrenic to split the shared lore of both (which are intended to be on one timeline). ::However as that is how the admins in both of these sites want to do it. I then suggest a compromise of a third site which will combine the information from both sites. Not to divide the thief community but to unite, as a complete depository that works in combination of these other two wikis. I've initially created it at thiefseries.wikia.com (I'm tentatively thinking maybe it should be called Thief: The Complete Series Wiki or some such, I am welcome to suggestions). ::I will make any member of admin staff on these sites and on the other wiki admins as well if they want to be.Baggins (talk) 20:55, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Also it can be used as a testbed of sorts on how to combine articles, if either one of these wikis decided to 'merge' at some point.Baggins (talk) 20:59, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :Whether they are fully in the same universe is debatable, and thus, why it would not be encyclopedic to add in speculation as fact in articles. The idea of another wiki is just absurd, and actually insulting, and doesn't help the either series at all, it actually harms the user base searching for information.--Sxerks (talk) 02:32, March 10, 2014 (UTC)